


Facets

by Kay (sincere)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Turn Back The Pendulum Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincere/pseuds/Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shunsui knew full well that Lisa had taken on some responsibility for Nanao in a way that she didn't for the grown members of their division, but he had never thought about what exactly that meant until he catches them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facets

**Author's Note:**

> Contains references to Adult Relationships and also bb Nanao. Written for the [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)**fic_promptly** prompt "he sees a different side of Lisa when she's with Nanao".

"Lisa-chan~" Shunsui called, peering into the division HQ. He didn't see her and she didn't respond, but that didn't mean she wasn't inside. Sometimes she liked to ignore him -- or, as he preferred to think of it, play hide-and-go-seek with him without warning. Under her sardonic disinterest, he knew that she secretly liked their games... and the other things they did together.

He shuffled into the building, his senses easily picking out her reiatsu in one of the inner rooms. He smiled, shifting his bearing to take lighter steps so that he could sneak up on her. There was someone else with her that he couldn't recognize, but that just made the idea of surprising her all the more appealing.

He heard her quiet murmuring and he paused to listen and evaluate the status of his target.

"She knew that she had to make a choice, even though she feared that none of her options would lead to good. The noble families would surely turn upon her if she followed her dream, but could she bear to obey the words of her father and risk losing both her future and her happiness? She settled at the window to look out at the night sky and think upon her situation, hoping for the endless stars and the refreshing air to give her peace."

He'd been expecting division business or a light chat with a friend, but this was clearly neither of those things. Shunsui recalled that it was the first of the month, and every month on the first little Nanao -- an orphan taken in by the 8th Division after her father was killed in honorable combat -- came down to the division HQ so that Lisa could read to her.

Lisa usually wouldn't let him eavesdrop, setting him sternly to various tasks while Nanao was there, much to his distress. But she had excellent leverage: she did all his work the rest of the time, she only asked for this one night off, and she was willing to withhold sex if he didn't cooperate.

Tonight she hadn't left him anything -- maybe she'd also forgotten what day it was until Nanao showed up.

The opportunity was too good. Shunsui peered in at them.

He didn't know what he had been expecting. For Lisa and the little girl to both be sitting properly at separate sides of a table? For Nanao to be huddled on the floor listening while Lisa paced above her like a teacher? But somehow the sight of them, half-reclining and propped up against cushions, Nanao tucked in against Lisa's side with cheek resting against her, jolted through him with surprise.

Lisa looked unusually soft, almost gentle, as she read through the book with a storyteller's rising and falling intonation. Nanao's gaze was similarly fixed on the book, and she seemed happy.

It was almost... a maternal scene, Shunsui realized. He'd never thought of Lisa as being motherly. He'd assumed that he knew what was underneath her cool exterior, but obviously she had depths he hadn't seen yet.

They even looked alike. His heart tightened in his chest for some inexplicable reason.

Then Lisa glanced up at him over the rim of her glasses and he thought it might be because he was about to turn to stone under that flat stare.

"Did you need something, Captain?" she asked calmly. Nanao looked up with some surprise and caught her breath -- she was so cute, she still thought meeting a Captain was a big deal. "Like... some work to do, maybe?"

Shunsui said quickly, "I just wanted to see you and Nanao-chan before I got to it!" _To the drinking party,_ he thought privately.

And then, to test this new side of her, he whisked into the room benevolently and ducked down to press a light kiss to her lips. Nanao gasped quietly, hands flying to her mouth.

Lisa glared at him a little, but she didn't avoid him or retaliate, only saying, "Then you've seen us. Get out. No one wants you here."

"Lieutenant Yadomaru!" Nanao whispered, scandalized.

"That's all right, Nanao-chan. I know Lisa-chan misses me when I'm gone." Shunsui winked at the girl and then swept out again, fleeing from the threat of work and all his misconceptions.


End file.
